Sleeping Arrangements
by Blurry-Blue-Sky
Summary: Howl has had enough of Sophie sleeping under the stairs. The love of the great wizard Pendragon deserves more.


**Sleeping Arrangements**

Howl sighed deeply as he finally arrived at the Kingsburry entrance to the castle after a long day of being the royal wizard. The king, he had learned, was a rather demanding man. Howl almost wished he could return to his days of being a slitherer-outer, however, that would make a certain redhead extremely unhappy. He smiled at the thought of her as he pushed open the door hearing the dial click back to the Market Chipping entrance behind him. He stretched his arms above his head with a yawn surveying the dark room in front of him and taking in the lingering scent of flowers wafting through from the shop. He wandered across the room intent on sitting in his chair and chatting to Calcifer for a while before bed. However, Calcifer was already a little blue flame asleep in his hearth. It must have been later than he had realised, turning to his chair he was surprised to find a sleeping Sophie already occupying it.

Natural is not all that bad he thought as he admired the way her red-gold hair fell over her shoulder.

After his long and trying day the very sight of her brought a smile to his face, not to mention the way his newly replaced heart swelled. This was a sensation he was still getting used to. Coming to the conclusion that a wooden chair was probably not the most comfortable or the most warm of places he decided to carry her over to her bed. He leant down and slipped his arms around her and in return the sleeping girl wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled into him making his heart swell again. It really was a odd feeling, odd but wonderful. He walked over to the the curtain under the stairs flicking one of his hands to open it. The wizard's brow furrowed as he surveyed the lone mattress on the floor, this was hardly suitable living quarters for the love of the great wizard Pendragon. Turning around he carried her up the stairs and into his room which was now clean thanks to Mrs Fairfax and Fanny, his poor spiders never knew what hit them. After settling Sophie onto his bed he slipped silently out of the room but not before placing a kiss on her forehead.

The next morning Sophie awoke with much confusion, she couldn't even remember getting into her own bed never mind Howl's. Noticing that the wizard himself was nowhere to be found Sophie wandered downstairs to investigate the strange happenings of the morning. She discovered Howl and Michael eating breakfast and animatedly discussing some spell or other.

"Good morning my dear" Howl greeted her, looking up from his bread and cheese. Calcifer must not be feeling friendly this morning she thought.

"Good morning" she replied " and might I ask how I came to be in your bed last night?"

Michael blushed at her statement and excused himself, slipping out of he door most likely to visit Martha.

Howl gave one of his winning smiles " Well I can't have the love of my life sleeping on the floor now can I?"

"I don't see why not" Sophie huffed, falling into the chair across from him "it's been fine up until now"

"That is because I was unaware of the atrocity taking place in my own home" retorted Howl.

"I'll have you know I like my room" she stated "and I highly doubt you enjoyed sleeping there"

"It was worth it for you" Howl replied in his signature charming way only with the added loving smile used only for Sophie.

Sophie blushed but held her ground "I am quite happy where I am, we can switch back tonight"

Howl said nothing but kept his lovely smile on his face.

"I need to collect flowers for the shop" Sophie continued, she stood and walked round the table leaning down to give Howl a kiss. "Enjoy your day my dear"

"And you my love" he replied as she disappeared into the flower fields of the waste.

Howl stood throwing the remains of his breakfast to an appreciative Calcifer and headed out for the day with no intentions of allowing Sophie to sleep anywhere near the floor.

The shop had been hectic that day and Sophie was very glad to be getting ready for bed. Looking in the bathroom mirror she finished pulling her hair into a plait and placed her brush on the shelf, careful not to knock any beauty potions, nobody needed another slime incident. She headed over to the curtain under the stairs and pulled it back to reveal Howl in his pyjamas and also in her bed.

"Here to say goodnight my dear ?" He asked with a triumphant grin

"No, I'm here to go to sleep" she stated dropping down next to him "you can go to your bed now"

"Never, I'm far to chivalrous for that" the wizard proclaimed.

"I'm tired Howl!" Sophie complained.

"Then by all means head upstairs to your comfortable bed, my dear" Howl said with a grin.

"I'm not leaving" she growled.

"Neither am I" he replied.

Silence fell and they stared at each other both looking very indignant, time passed and they both grew more and more tired. However, they were both extremely stubborn and refused to let the other win. So they both sat in silence and in their stubbornness drifted off to sleep.

Calcifer had been spending the day exploring far and wide and had quite significantly exhausted himself, he was very ready to sleep. On returning to the castle he found Howl and Sophie both fast asleep under the stairs. Sophie had her back against Howl's chest and his arm was wrapped around her. His nose was nuzzled in her hair and they both looked very peaceful. Having witnessed the couples argument this morning Calcifer found this arrangement to be a perfect solution to the problem.

Nobody slept under the stairs after that.


End file.
